Vidente AU
by Sweet Lunatica
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Harry descubre que toda su realidad es una mentira? Este 6to año en Hogwarts, Harry Potter conocerá a una nueva chica, trasladada desde Beauxbatons, que esta relacionada a su vida mas de lo que el creía. Elena Evans.
1. Un dia soleado

Era una soleada mañana en Valle de Godric, y fue exactamente eso lo que me despertó.

Un rayo de luz me llego justo en los ojos, me gire en la cama para quedar boca a bajo y tratar de conciliar el sueño nuevamente tratando de evitar el contacto de la luz con mis ojos, pero no lo conseguí. Molesta me levante refunfuñando contra el sol hacia el tocador para cepillarme mi largo cabello castaño oscuro.

Después de terminar de mirar en el espejo si mi cabello estaba cepillado del todo, tome una toalla de color roja de encima de la cómoda blanca de mi habitación y me dirigí al baño con el propósito de bañarme y no salir de la ducha en una media hora más.

Pero para mi desgracia, unos gritos interrumpieron mis planes.

-¡Elena!, ¡Elena, date prisa!

Sin pensármelo dos veces tome mi varita, tire la tolla al suelo y salí corriendo al primer piso saltando los escalones de dos en dos. Al parecer Merlín se compadeció de mí, porque solo de milagro no bese el suelo.

-¡Qué pasa?,! Lily!, ¡Estas bien?

Lily Potter, mi tutora y mejor amiga. Me cuido desde que apenas tenia un año de edad, en el momento en que mis padres murieron y mi vida quedo destruida, todo por mi estupido don. Ser la mejor vidente que ha existido…

-¿Lily?, ¿Qué sucede…?

Ella dirigió sus hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas a mí y sonrió de manera deslumbrante, supuse que esto no me iba a gustar.

-Elena… llego el día- se acercó a mi y me acaricio el cabello, una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla- llego la carta de Hogwarts…

La mire directamente a los ojos y las piernas comenzaron a fallarme.

Tengo dieciséis años, y los cinco años de mi enseñanza mágica los pase en Beauxbatons, la escuela mágica de Francia, con el propósito de alejarme lo más posible de Hogwarts ya que las visiones así me lo decían.

Hace un mes tuve una nueva visión (ninguna novedad, tenia por lo menos 10 en cada mes), donde me veía ingresar a todo lo que había escapado, al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, y donde sabía que estaba mi perdición.

Me senté en una de las sillas de la cocina ya que sentía que estaba apunto de caer al suelo al sentir mis piernas demasiado débiles. Trate de ordenar mis ideas y de respirar normalmente, pero no lo logre; mi respiración comenzó a hacerse agitada y con solo tres palabras en la cabeza: "Hogwarts", "Futuro", "Harry"…

-¿Tan… pronto?- le dije a Lily con miedo destilando por mis ojos

Ella me miro con preocupación y culpa, me sentí peor.

-Cariño… no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres- volvió a acariciarme el cabello- Yo lo entenderé, y sabes que James también lo hará…

-¿Alguien me llamo?- pregunto el susodicho

James Potter… un niño en cuerpo de grande. Según Lily nunca maduro, aunque eso yo lo he visto con mis propios ojos, porque ambos participamos en las travesuras que realizamos con Sirius y Remus.

-Buenos días James- le respondimos ambas, yo intente dedicarle una sonrisa, la cual nunca llego

-Eh… ¿de que me perdí?- pregunto con un gracioso tono en la voz

Eso me hizo reír.

-Nada queridísimo padrino… es solo que ya llego la carta de Hogwarts- ahora si pude sonreír con sinceridad

-Elena… ¿estas segura de esto?, sabes que ninguno de los dos te vamos a obligar a hacer algo de lo que no estés segura…- dijo al tiempo que abrazaba a Lily por la cintura

Yo solo los mire. Tenia un terror horrible a enfrentar esto, pero no podía echarme atrás… veía en ambos un brillo especial en sus ojos y sabia que me apoyarían en todo momento.

-Bueno… no voy a negar que me pone los pelos de punta saber lo que me espera pero… quiero hacerlo- dije al tiempo que tomaba la carta de las manos de Lily, y luego susurre para mi misma- _Debo hacerlo…_

Ahí, en el sobre escrita con fina caligrafía y tinta negra, estaba mi nombre.

_Señorita E. Evans_

_La habitación más amplia_

_Valle de Godric 3820_

_Londres_

Deje la vista clavada en el sobre de pergamino, parte del miedo se había esfumado, pero no completamente… decidí dejar de darle vueltas y abrir el sobre de una vez.

Pero no podía… parte de mi sabia lo que me diría el sobre, y sabía que no lo quería saber…

Tenia un terror horrible a cumplir una mas de mis visiones (una de las mas importantes), viví cinco años haciendo lo imposible por hacer lo que me dictaban las imagines que venían a mi cabeza diciéndome lo que iba a pasar en… ¿Segundos?, ¿Minutos?, ¿Horas?... y con esta iba a cambiar todo, reuniéndome con lo que había evitado, aunque no fuese por gusto propio.

Decidí de una vez abrir el sobre, y cuando puse los dedos sobre el sello, una delicada mano me lo impidió.

-Lily… ¿sucede algo?

-No…- me dijo mirando el suelo. Una simple palabra

-¿No que…? ¿De que hablas…?- le pregunte dudosa, sin entender a lo que se refería

-No quiero que lo hagas…

-¡Pero que estas diciendo!- le replique, comenzando a molestarme- ¡esta es MI decisión!

Me miro directamente a los ojos con semblante serio, ignorando lo último que había dicho.

-Le escribiré hoy mismo a Dumbledore y le diré que no iras a Hogwarts- me dijo haciendo ademán de marcharse de la cocina- No tienes por que hacer esto…

-Tu no iras a ninguna parte…- le dije tomándola del brazo para evitar que diera otro paso, James también lo hizo- Yo QUIERO hacer esto…

-¡Eso no es cierto!, ¡deberías mirarte la cara!- me dijo al tiempo que me tocaba la mejilla izquierda- estas pálida, se que tienes miedo, y no voy a…

-Lily… creo que debes dejar que ella decida, querida…- le dijo James colocándose a su lado

-Pero…- trato de decir ella, yo le hice un ademán con la mano para que se callara

-Yo quiero hacer esto…- le dije sonriendo con sinceridad- Que tenga miedo no quiere decir que no quiera ir a Hogwarts…

Y dicho eso abrí el sobre.

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_

_Director: Albus Dumbledore _

_(Orden de Merlín Primera Clase, _

_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, _

_Jefe Supremo, Confederación _

_Internacional de Magos.)_

_Querida Señorita Evans:_

_ Tengo el placer de informarle que su traslado desde el Colegio de magia Beauxbatons, en Francia, se ha realizado con éxito. Debido a los motivos del traslado deberá asistir a una reunión con el Profesor Dumbledore y con migo el día 1 de Agosto junto a sus tutores para conversar sobre algunos temas de su traslado. Se le informa también que debe traer su baúl con sus respectivas pertenencias._

_Muy cordialmente_

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

_Directora adjunta_

-Y… ¿dice algo importante?- quiso saber James

-Mmm… nada que no sepamos, Cornamenta- le respondí sonriendo

La verdad tenia una verdadera relación de amistad con Lily y James, eran mis mejores amigos, aunque ellos fueron prácticamente mis padres (después de todo… me cuidaron desde que era una bebe de un año), nunca los trate como tal y a ninguno le a molestado nunca, mas bien… les agrada muchísimo.

-Bueno… tengo un baúl que arreglar- dije mientras me levantaba de la silla y tomaba una de las tostadas que habían en la mesa

-Pero Elena… aun estamos a 31 de julio, las clases comienzan el primero de septiembre, ¿no es un poco pronto para arreglar el baúl?- dijo James mientras giraba los ojos

-Pues parece que se me adelanto la fecha- le respondí haciendo bolita la carta de Hogwarts y tirándosela en la cabeza, cayéndole con exactitud en la frente- deberías leerla, venadito…

Y dicho eso salí corriendo escalera arriba al tiempo que me reía y escuchaba como me gritaba: "¡No soy un venado!"

Al llegar a mi habitación cerré la puerta y me senté en la cama, al tiempo que ponía los codos sobre las rodillas y ponía la cara entre las manos. Pensé que debía hacer ahora; debía de realizar muchas cosas, cosas que necesitaba hacer. Y para variar… me dolía a mil horrores la cabeza.

Le escribí una rápida carta a Remus contándole todo acerca de la carta de Hogwarts y la reacción de Lily, enviándosela con mi lechuza, _Elsie_. Tome la toalla roja por segunda vez, aunque ahora no había nada que me impidiera entrar al baño y darme una larguisima ducha.

Al cerrar la puerta del baño, automáticamente me mire en el espejo.

Todo había cambiado tanto desde que murieron mis padres. Al mirarme en el espejo veía a mi madre, pero también a mi padre. Lily siempre me decía que era una mezcla de los dos y que definitivamente había sacado lo bromista de Richard, y lo justa, centrada e inteligente de Alice Johnson.

A veces me da nostalgia pensar en ellos, pero a la vez no me arrepiento de nada, porque de no haber sido así, muchas personas no estarían vivas ahora…

Después de veinte minutos de ducha, tome la toalla, me la enrolle al cuerpo y salí a mi habitación para vestirme, tomarme una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y realizar un par de llamadas desde mi celular.

Fui a mi armario, me tome dos pequeñas pastillita de color morado para el dolor y me las trague con un poco de agua, luego, cogí un conjunto de un top de color rojo escarlata con un jeans ajustado de color negro y un par de zapatos de tacón alto del mismo color del top y me vestí sin apuros.

Me observe en el espejo… la verdad me veía bastante bien y como era delgada, el top se me veía de mil maravillas.

Luego me senté en la cama y tome el celular, tenia que llamar a Sirius.

Marque el numero con rapidez y me puse el teléfono al oído esperando a que contestara.

_-¿Hola?-_ respondió una voz masculina por el otro lado

_-_Sirius, soy Elena- le respondí con alegría

_-¡Hola Elena!, ¿Cómo estas?_

-Bien Sirius, gracias- le dije- Oye… te llamaba para pedirte un favor, ¿podrías venir a mi casa hoy?

_-¡Por supuesto!, pero… ¿de que trataría ese favor?_- me pregunto con una voz picarona y el sonido de su sonrisa era poco sana_- querida… eres un poco joven para mi, y si James se enterara…_

-¡Sirius!- le grite mientras reía- es solo que ya me trasladaron a Hogwarts, pero tendré que irme mañana, así que… tenemos que cerrar el verano con una pequeña despedida, ¿no crees?- le pregunte con ese típico tono de voz como cuando vamos a hacer travesuras

_-Cuenta con eso Elena- _me respondió riendo_- nos vemos en media hora_

-Oh, gracias Sirius, eres el mejor…

_-Lo se, querida, lo se- _respondió con tono de suficiencia

-¿Y donde quedo la modestia?- le pregunte soltando una risita

_-No lo se… en alguna parte deberá estar perdida…-_ respondió dando una gran risotada

-Ok Sirius, nos vemos, gracias…

_-Adiós- _y colgó

Sonreí por última vez imaginándome a Sirius al otro lado del auricular y me levante de la cama para dirigirme al tocador y maquillarme un poco.

Esta noche se venia una grande…

_O_


	2. Sorpresas en la cocina

Media hora después, Sirius apareció en la casa, o más bien dicho… en mi habitación.

-¡Querida Elena!, ¿debo suponer que Lily y James no saben que estoy aquí?- dijo desordenándome el cabello y sentándose en mi cama

-¡Por supuesto que no!- le respondí riendo mientras me acomodaba el pelo y me sentaba a su lado- ¿crees que Lily me dejaría hacer algo como esto?, y si supiera que la estamos organizando los dos… no quiero ni pensarlo…

-Bueno… pero aun no me dices que piensas hacer… tal vez algo… ¿simple?, o tal ves modesto…

-Cariño… ¿crees que si quisiera hacer algo simple te habría llamado?- lo mire esperando respuesta- ¡eres el rey de las fiestas!, así que como mi mejor amigo, debes ayudarme a dejar la casa vuelta de cabeza...

Nos pusimos a reír fuertemente, imaginándonos la riña que nos llevaríamos… como si eso nos importara…

-Entonces… ¿lo dejas en mis manos?- me pregunto levantando una ceja y sonriendo

-Por supue…

No alcancé a responder ya que una voz masculina me interrumpió… y la voz venia desde el umbral de mi puerta.

-¿Dejar en tus manos que… Sirius?- pregunto James frunciendo el ceño

Yo lo mire, y luego a Sirius, y luego volví a mirar a James y luego… a Sirius otra vez. No sabia que decirle, ¡nos habían pillado!, hasta que mi querido cerebro comenzó a funcionar y la escapatoria se me vino a la cabeza.

-Y puedo saber… ¿Qué hacías espiando, James Potter?- ahora yo fruncí en ceño- ¿acaso no te han enseñado que no se debe escuchar detrás de las puertas?

James me quedo mirando y bajo la vista al suelo avergonzado, al tiempo que Sirius disfrazaba una fuerte risotada con una simulada tos.

-Bueno yo… ¡es que ustedes nunca planean nada bueno!

-¡Pero eso no es excusa para espiar por mi puerta!- le recrimine riendo

-Además Cornamenta… si te lo dijéramos, ya no seria sorpresa…- le dijo Sirius dándole una de sus sonrisas socarronas

Al ver no iba a sacar nada con su interrogación, sonrió resignado y desapareció de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

-Bueno… ¿en que íbamos, preciosa Elena?- pregunto Sirius con su suave voz masculina y sonriendo picaramente

-Sirius Black… ¿estas intentando filtear con migo?- le dije sonriendo de manera poco sana

-¡Por supuesto que no!, ¿Qué formas son esas de pesar de mi?- me pregunto haciéndose el ofendido

-Es que de ti, Canuto… me podría esperar cualquier cosa

Me levante una vez le hube dicho eso y me dirigí nuevamente al armario para tomarme otra de mis pastillitas, ¡Estupido dolor de cabeza!

-¿Y eso Elena?- me pregunto Sirius con curiosidad

-Dolor de cabeza- le dije como simple respuesta al tiempo que me echaba dos pastillitas a la boca y hacia aparecer un vaso de agua

-Pues yo conozco un método infalible para quitarlo- me dijo Sirius pícaramente

-No se porque tengo la impresión que hay una cama de por medio ¿verdad?- le pregunte levantando una ceja una ves me hube tragado por completo el vaso de agua

-No necesariamente, también vale un sillón o incluso en suelo- respondió sonriendo.

No pude evitar reír fuertemente. Sirius siempre me tiraba ese tipo de bromas, y las veces que la gente escuchaba eso de la boca de Canuto, les daba mucho para la imaginación, pero la verdad… yo ya estaba acostumbrada, y sin las bromas de Sirius, la vida seria muy aburrida.

-¿No crees que estas un poquitito mayor para mi, Canuto?- le pregunte sentándome a su lado

-¿Me estas diciendo viejo?- me pregunto alzando una ceja

-¡Para nada! además… tu mismo me dijiste hace un rato por teléfono- le dije siguiéndole el juego- si James se entera…

Me miro haciendo un mohín con los labios y fingió hacer un desprecio molesto

-No me importa… no eres la única en el mundo, hay miles de mujeres mas que se mueren por estar con este adonis- dijo apuntándose con un dedo mientras se paraba para dirigirse al baño de mi habitación- pero te aviso… que tu te lo estas perdiendo…

Y cerró la puerta.

Ante eso solo pude sonreír hacia el suelo divertida y negar con la cabeza.

Sirius, era realmente único….

_ O _ O _

Después de una hora de charla sin sentido, Sirius se fue a Grimmauld Place a organizar lo de la fiesta de esa noche.

Decidimos hacerlo definitivamente en su casa, ya que si la hacíamos aquí sin el permiso de Lily… no quiero ni pensar la tortura que nos tocaría. Yo estaba loca, pero no lo suficiente para hacer enojar a mi casi-madre. Ninguna persona era tan suicida.

Lo de las llamadas me toco hacerlo a mí, ya que seria una buena cantidad de gente y Sirius se encargaría de los aperitivos, las bebidas y todo lo que faltaba.

Llame a mis amigos de Beauxbatons para que vinieran por red flu y asistieran a la fiesta, estaban muy contentos de que me hubieran aceptado en Hogwarts, pero al mismo tiempo tristes, ya que dejaríamos de ser compañeros de escuela… al menos tenia pase libre para entrar en Beauxbatons, ya que le escribí a Madame Máxime para pedirle permiso y no tuvo ningún problema, ahora solo debo hablar con Dumbledore, digo… el profesor Dumbledore (ahora que es mi profesor) y si el esta de acuerdo iría una vez por semana a hacer una visita.

Después de otra hora de estar llamando a personas conocidas y amigos para que asistieran y con mi dolor de cabeza nuevamente de vuelta, baje la escalera rápidamente para buscar a Lily y James.

Al parecer no baje de manera lo suficientemente ruidosa, porque al llegar a la cocina… me encontré con algo que nunca hubiera deseado ver.

-¡Oh, por Dios!- grite escandalizada a causa de la impresión, tropezando cuando caminaba hacia atrás y cayendo al suelo, con los ojos como platos por la sorpresa

James estaba en el suelo acostado de espalda, sin camisa, con Lily sentada encima de forma poco sana (sobre todo para mi salud mental), besándose como si no hubiera mañana, cosa que en solo minutos pasaría a mayores… y eso se notaba porque Lily ya tenia varios botones de su blusa desabrochados.

Eso es asqueroso, ¡ASQUEROSO!, ósea… ya se que es algo totalmente natural, ellos estaban casados, además James (aunque tuviera 35 años) tenia un torso de ensueño que te hacia babear, pero… ¿es que acaso no tenían habitación?, si bien nunca los trate como padres… ¡seguían siéndolo para mi de todas formas!, ¿pensaban ellos acaso lo traumático que te resulta ver a tus casi-padres apunto de hacer… eso?

Al escucharme gritar, ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacia a mi y se separaron rápidamente. James se levanto, recogió su camisa y ayudo a Lily a levantarse.

-Lo siento Elena, nosotros… solo... vinimos a... tomarnos un te…- dijo James tratando de disculparse

-Claro, te- les dije riendo mientras dirigía mi mirada al marcado bulto del pantalón de Cornamenta- ¡estas como una moto, James!

Yo aun seguía riendo, y Lily se unió a mis risas mientras el se ponía rojísimo., ¡Parecía un tomate!

-¿Es que ustedes no tienen habitación?- les pregunte aun riendo

-De verdad que lo sentimos Elena…- me dijo Lily poniéndose rojísima, igual que James

-No te preocupes, solo espera a que se lo cuente a Sirius…- dije al tiempo que sacaba mi varita

-Oh, no… ni siquiera lo pienses…- me advirtió James con el miedo y la vergüenza destilando por sus ojos y reflejándose en su rostro. Al mismo tiempo que Lily seguía riendo silenciosamente

-Demasiado tarde, Cornamenta…- apunte con mi varita el suelo- ¡_Aparecium_!

Inmediatamente un boquete se abrió bajo mis pies y en dos segundos estaba de pie en el salón del numero doce de Grimmauld Place.

-Elena, ¿no quedamos en que no vendrías hasta pasadas las 11?- me dijo Canuto frunciendo el ceño fingiendo estar molesto

-¡Es que fue inevitable!- le dije riendo- tengo un chisme enorme sobre James, ¿Por qué no llamas a Remus para que les cuente?

-¿Alguien me llamo?- pregunto una voz masculina desde la puerta del salón

Ahí estaba… el apuesto Remus "Lunático" Lupin, en el umbral de la puerta con un plato en las manos a rebozar de sabrosa tarta de chocolate y una cucharita dentro de la boca, la cual le daba un aire de completa despreocupación.

-Hola Elena- me saludo sonriendo

-¡Remus!, ¿Cómo estas?- le dije mientras lo abrazaba y lo besaba en la mejilla

-Bien, gracias- me respondió manteniendo el abrazo- al parecer estas muy contenta

-Más bien divertida- le respondí riendo al recordar por que estaba ahí

-Mmm… ¿y eso?- me pregunto Canuto dejando de hacer lo que estaba asiendo para escucharme

-A que no adivinas… ¡mis propios padres me dejaron marcada de por vida!, ya tengo un trauma inolvidable… y definitivamente irreparable- le dije volviendo a carcajear

Ambos me miraron como si estuviera loca, ¡pero es que era verdad!, esa imagen de la cocina no saldría nunca mas de mi cabeza, por mucho que deseara sacarla de allí…

-Elena… ¿podrías explicarnos de una vez de que te ríes?, la verdad es que no estoy entendiendo nada- me dijo Remus riendo con migo (aunque no tenia idea de lo que se reía), la verdad mi risa era muy contagiosa

-Sirius… ¿tienes un pensadero?, quizás así os puedo explicar mejor, además… será mas divertido- le dije volviendo a reír

¡La sangre merodeadora de mis venas!, después de esto cornamenta revivirá mi padre exclusivamente para asesinarlo otra vez, reclamándole por haber tenido una hija como yo.

Sirius, aun dudoso si estaba en mis completos cabales, me miro dos segundos como descifrando de que era lo tanto que me reía, pero luego fue a buscar su pensadero, puse los recuerdos en el y los tres nos sumergimos en mis cortas memorias.

Y allí estaba yo otra vez… volviendo a reírme como una loca junto con mis amigos de lo que había pasado en la cocina de Valle de Godric

-¿Ahora entienden de lo que me rió?- les pregunte luego de que salimos del pensadero

Al parecer ellos lo encontraron tan o mas divertido que yo, porque no podían parar de revolcarse en el suelo de la risa

-Ja ja ja… esto es… ja ja ja… ¡no me lo puedo creer! Ja ja ja- decía Sirius sin poder parar de reírse

-Ya Sirius… espero que el tema quede zanjado y no vayas a molestar a Lily y James por esto…- dijo Remus tras limpiarse una lágrima que se le había escapado a causa de la risa

¡Ya no me podía el dolor de estomago de tanto reírme!, estaba acostada en el sillón, no podía ni siquiera sentarme como debía a causa de la interminable risa.

-¿Es que tu estas loco Lunático?, ¡esta no me la pierdo!, nos vemos al rato- y dicho esto, saco la varita y desapareció…

-Este Sirius…- le dije a Remus, el cual solo tenia una sonrisa y con sus hermosos ojos dorados clavados en los míos

Nos miramos directamente a los ojos. El trataba de leer en ellos las emociones que guardaba mientras yo corría rápidamente la mirada para que no pudiera seguir investigándome.

-Elena… ¿Cómo estas?- me pregunto sentándose a mi lado

Yo ya sabía que se refería a la carta que me había llegado de Hogwarts y sobre las visiones.

-Bueno… no puedo quejarme…

-Elena…- me dijo tratando de que yo soltara más

-Ok, Ok, tengo los nervios hecho mierda y solo quiero que esto termine de una vez- le respondí fastidiada

-¿Sabes que Lily no te obligaría a nada que tu ni quisieras?, ¿cierto?- me pregunto poniendo su mano sobre la mía para acariciarme el dorso con su pulgar

-Ese es el problema… yo SI quiero hacerlo…

El me miro con ternura, y eso me hizo sentir algo... mal…

-¿Sabes que puedes contar con migo para lo que sea, no?

-Por supuesto que lo se, Remus…- le dije al tiempo que se me escapaban un par de rebeldes lagrimas- Por supuesto que lo se...

De todas las veces que había querido llorar, ninguna lágrima había querido dar acto de presencia.

Pero este no era el caso.

Con Remus… siempre había sacado los lados más sentimentales de mí, y esta no había sido la excepción.

Llore… llore como nunca antes. Tenía miedo. Miedo a enfrentar mi pasado, y… mi futuro.

Seguí llorando hasta que ya no me quedaron mas lagrimas y caí dormida, con Remus a mi lado, apoyándome siempre…


	3. Conociedo a Harry Potter

La fiesta de anoche había sido un total éxito.

Sirius, Remus y yo llevamos a Lily y James a la fiesta también, al principio Lily se molesto un poco, por no haber pedido su permiso, pero después se relajo y se unió a la fiesta.

Me sentí libre de responsabilidades, feliz… pero al mismo tiempo vacía, quería que mi encuentro con el pasado llegara pronto… y al mismo tiempo quería que no llegara, ¡Me aterraba!

Finalmente la fiesta termino con Sirius, Remus, James y yo borrachos como una cuba y Lily con solo unas copitas de más. Y a la mañana siguiente… con una jaqueca horrible que solo gracias a la poción de Lily nos pudimos librar de ella…

Ahora aquí estaba yo… en Hogwarts y apunto de enfrentar lo que tanto deseaba… y lo que tan atemorizada me tenia…

-_Plumas de azúcar_- dije frente a la gárgola que cuidaba la entrada de despacho del profesor Dumbledore

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto James, que estaba justo detrás de mi

-No estoy segura…- le dije al tiempo que subía la escalera con el baúl a mi lado

-Elena…- dijo Lily tratando de que desistiera, subiendo junto a James detrás de mí

-La decisión ya esta tomada, Lily…- le respondí sin dejarla terminar al tiempo que tocaba la puerta una vez hube llegado arriba- no voy a dar pie atrás…

Cuando escuche que el profesor Dumbledore dijo "adelante" desde el otro lado de la puerta, el pulso se me empezó a acelerar, pero no quise tomarlo en cuenta, así que trate de relajarme lo mas que pude, tomé aire y abrí la puerta.

Allí estaba el profesor Dumbledore, junto a la profesora McGonagall, en medio de su despacho (un despacho que había visto muchas veces gracias a las visiones que tenia sobre Harry).

-¡Elena!, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, ¿Cómo estas?- me saludo el profesor

-No puedo quejarme…- le dije alzando los hombres- ¿ustedes están bien?- les pregunte a ambos profesores

-Muy bien, gracias- respondió Dumbledore- espero que ustedes también estén bien- les dijo dirigiéndose a mi casi-padres

-Gracias, profesor- le respondió James con una sonrisa

-Bien Elena… ¿vienes a lo de tu plaza en Hogwarts, no?- me pregunto Dumbledore

-Si, profesor vera… tengo una duda sobre donde me quedare hasta el primero de septiembre- le pregunte ansiosa

-Veo que ya sabes que te quedaras, era fácil de suponer- respondió riendo- bien… veras, la ceremonia de selección la haremos ahora mismo y cuando llegue la selección de los de primer año, volveremos a hacerla, pero eso para que seas presentada a los demás, ¿estas de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto, profesor…

Una vez hube respondido, la profesora le dio un viejo sombrero con una pequeña rajadura en el frente a Dumbledore.

-Elena, esto es…

-El sombrero seleccionador- le dije completando la frase- desde hace cinco años que lo veo.

-Bien… entonces ya sabes como funciona- me dijo Dumbledore- Póntelo

Obedecí la orden de inmediato, al colocármelo en la cabeza, una voz invadió mi mente, estaba cien por ciento segura que era del sombrero.

-"_Mmm… difícil, esto es muy difícil… tienes valor, lo veo, una mente valiosísima a demás eres clarividente, ¡nunca había visto ese don en un alumno de Hogwarts!, y eso que estoy aquí desde siempre… serias una excelente Ravenclaw, si, seguro que si…"_

-"Pero sabes perfectamente a donde debo ir, ¿no?"- pensé, dándole como respuesta

-_"Si… creo que si, bueno… no tengo mas que decir. Te pondré en…"_ ¡Gryffindor!- dijo terminando en voz alta

Sonreí feliz y con el alivio destilando por todas partes al tiempo que me quitaba el sombrero y se lo pasaba a la profesora McGonagall… ¡el estupido sombrero casi me mandaba a Ravenclaw!, me gire demostrando felicidad absoluta y me abrasé feliz a Lily y James que estaban tan contentos como yo.

-Bueno… creo que ya todo esta dicho- me dijo Dumbledore sonriente- la profesora McGonagall será tu jefa de casa y tu habitación esta en el séptimo piso, es el cuadro de esa niña de rizos rubios, la contraseña es pastel de fresa

-Pero… ¿es que acaso no voy a dormir en la torre de Gryffindor?- le pregunte confusa

-Vaya, pensamos que lo sabrías ya…- dijo la profesora McGonagall sonriendo- veras… el profesor Dumbledore y yo hemos decidido nombrarte premio anual, así que por lo tanto, dormirás en la torre de premios anuales con tu compañero

La verdad no sabia eso ultimo (y me sorprendió bastante) porque hace casi dos meses que no había tenido visiones y no había querido inducírmelas con magia

-Y mi compañero es…- pregunte una vez volví a la realidad pidiendo confusa que me lo aclararan

-Eso lo averiguaras ahora… por suerte tu compañero esta en Hogwarts desde ayer, así que lo conocerás dentro de poco- me aclaro la profesora con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro

-Bueno Elena… creo que llego el momento de despedirte, Lily y James se quedaran aquí un par de momentos mas, así que deberías ir a conocer a tu compañero de torre…

Asentí con la cabeza. Me gire para mirar a Lily y James, ambos me dirigían la mirada felices y Lily con lagrimas queriendo escapar de sus hermosos ojos verdes. Me dio mucha nostalgia, más que cuando me iba a Beauxbatons, los quería tanto… ¡Y los extrañaría más!

-Los voy a extrañar muchísimo…- les dije al tiempo que los abrazaba

-Y nosotros a ti, pequeñaja…- respondió James besándome el pelo- y felicidades por ser premio anual

-Gracias Cornamenta, cuídense mucho…- les dije rompiendo el abrazo y mirándolos a ambos a los ojos- les escribiré muy seguido

Nos abrazamos una vez mas, ellos sabían lo difícil que seria para mí este año y trataron por medio de ese último abrazo darme la mayor fuerza posible

Cuando rompí el abrazo por última vez y me dirigía a la puerta, recordé el tema de mi antigua escuela.

-Disculpe profesor, vera… quería preguntarle si acaso podía visitar Beauxbatons una vez a la semana… ya le envié una carta a Madame Máxime y me autorizo solo si usted me daba permiso…

-¡Por supuesto querida, por supuesto que si!, puedes ir cuando tu quieras, te lo haz ganado, ahora… deberías irte a tu habitación.

-Gracias profesor, adiós chicos, ¡los quiero!- les grite al tiempo que me iba y cerraba la puerta del despacho

Al llegar abajo comencé a recorrer los pasillos de Hogwarts con mi baúl en mi bolsillo (le había echo tan pequeño como una cajita de fósforos gracias a un hechizo, la verdad era muy molesto) sin perderme ni una sola vez, los conocía como a la palma de mi mano.

Al llegar al séptimo piso busque el cuadro que me había indicado Dumbledore y cuando lo encontré me acerque a el.

-Hola- salude a la pequeña niña de rizado cabello rubio y de vestido lila que estaba sentada en una banca de color blanco situado en un prado dentro del cuadro

-Hola- me respondió- ¿eres la nueva premio anual?

-Si… aunque parezca verdaderamente extraño- le dije sonriendo para mis dentros

-Pues dime la contraseña- dijo sonriente con su voz infantil mostrando los bonitos hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas

-_Pastel de fresa_- le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa- adiós…

-adiós…- me respondió agitando su manita y dejándome el paso libre

Entre nerviosa a la sala común, preguntándome mentalmente quien seria el misterioso compañero premio anual de Elena Evans, ¿y si el otro premio anual era un Slytherin?, ósea… no tenia nada contra con ninguna casa, pero todo el mundo sabia los pesados que eran las serpientes…

De inmediato me di cuenta que no, ya que esa sala solo tenia los colores legendarios de Gryffindor, rojo y dorado. Seguí caminando y observando la sala

Era redonda, con una chimenea y un rojo sillón en frente, un escritorio pequeño pegado a la pared, una mediana mesa redonda en el centro de la sala con cuatro sillas y dos escaleras, las cuales llevaban a los respectivos cuartos, una para mí y la otra para mi compañero. En realidad era igual a la sala común de Gryffindor, solo que un poco más espaciosa.

Le di la espalda a las escaleras y me senté en el cómodo sillón rojo escarlata a descansar, dos segundos después escuche unas pisadas que bajaban de la escalera del premio anual… me gire.

La sorpresa que me lleve causo que casi se me destrozaran los nervios y que me diera una taquicardia…

-Hola- respondió alegre el chico- tu debes ser la nueva premio anual, soy Harry Potter, mucho gusto

El corazón me latía con fiereza, parecía como si quisiera romperme las costillas con los golpes me estaba dando contra el pecho.

Tome una buena cantidad de aire y me pare frente a el con una radiante sonrisa.

-El gusto es mío, soy Elena Evans- le dije dándole la mano- si, al parecer soy la nueva premio anual…

-¿Acaso eres nueva?, nunca te había visto en Hogwarts…- dijo Harry sentándose en el sillón

-Me trasladaron desde Beauxbatons- le respondí sentándome a su lado- vine a hacer los últimos dos años aquí

-¿Y como es que no tienes el típico acento _fgancés_?- me pregunto riendo

-Mmm... No lo se- le dije respondiendo con una risita nerviosa- quizás es porque siempre e vivido en Londres…

En este momento me siento tonta de haber tenido tanto miedo de venir a Hogwarts, ¡nunca me había imaginado que se iba a sentir tan bien estando aquí!

-¿Y como es que el problemático Harry Potter se volvió premio anual?- le pregunte riendo y mirando hacia la chimenea

-¿Y como sabes que no soy el santo que todos creen que soy?- me pregunto alzando una ceja y poniendo una sonrisa maliciosa

¿¡Acaso no podía mantener la boca cerrada! No llevaba ni siquiera una hora en Hogwarts y ya se me iba la lengua en frente de Harry… ahora tenia que pensar una solución rápida

-Pues... un pajarito me lo contó…- le dije poniendo una sonrisa picara (típica de Sirius, se aprende rápido) y guiñándole un ojo. La sonrisa se le había borrado de los labios u se puso totalmente colorado

¡Bien hecho Elena!

_ O _ O _

El tiempo se pasaba rapidísimo al lado de Harry, hablábamos de trivialidades y cosas sin sentido, no sabia si habían pasado minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses o años, y tampoco importaba, me sentía tan bien a su lado que podía morir así… era tal y como habían sido mis visiones.

-Bueno Elena… de verdad a sido fantástico conocerte, pero creo que me voy a la cama, ya son las tres de la madrugada…- me dijo poniéndose de pie y mirando su reloj de pulsera (el cual reconocí como de James)

-¿Las tres?- le dije sin poder creérmelo, ¡que rápido pasaba el tiempo!, ni cuenta me había dado- vaya… creo que también me iré a dormir- me pare del sillón- buenas noches Harry…- le me despedí besándole una mejilla

El quedo con las mejillas totalmente coloradas, me reí fascinada para mis dentros al tiempo que me dirigía a la escalera

Pero su melodiosa voz me llamo haciendo que me girara

-Elena…

-¿Si?- le pregunte sonriendo

-Esto… como estaremos sin mucho que hacer… quería saber si mañana te gustaría… ir con migo a Hogsmeade- me pregunto coloradísimo y mirando el suelo como si fuera lo mas interesante en ese momento

-¡Por supuesto que si!, seria un verdadero honor caminar con el famoso Harry Potter a mi lado…- le dije riendo y acercándome a su lado- gracias Harry…

Acerque mi mano en su mejilla, al posarla en su rostro sentí como si una corriente eléctrica me atravesara todo el brazo, el por su parte, cerró los ojos disfrutando de la caricia.

-Nos vemos mañana, Harry…- y una vez dicho eso, subí directamente a mi habitación

Al llegar arriba, puse un hechizo insonorizante en la habitación, deje el baúl en el suelo al lado de la cama, me pare en medio de la habitación… y me puse a gritar.

¡Era tan feliz!, en ese momento no se a que rayos le tenia tanto miedo…

Cuando termine de gritar, le quite el hechizo insonorizante a la habitación, me puse mi pijama de seda negro y me fui a la cama.


End file.
